Zima
by euphoria814
Summary: Część trzecia Serii Stopu Żelaza i Vibranium


**tytuł: Zima**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Avengers MCU**  
 **pairing: Steve/Tony**  
 **Seria Stopu Żelaza i Vibranium**  
 **info: dla MMGP 2015 prompt 21, bo inteligencja jest seksi, część poprzednia Jesień i zapoznanie sie z nią jest konieczne do zrozumienia tej części...**

* * *

Kiedy Tony z trudem otwiera oczy pierwsze co przyciąga jego uwagę to miarowe pikanie. Wie, że jest unieruchomiony przez jakąś maszynę, ale nie bardzo rozumie dlaczego Jarvis po prostu nie zdjął z niego tego swoim metalowym ramieniem. Jego protokoły bezpieczeństwa nie zawodzą – jest o tym przekonany i to sprawia, że jego umysł próbuje skupić się na tym, co ostatnie pamiętał.  
Jego klatka piersiowa jest obolała. Wydaje się tak mocno zgnieciona, że czuje żebra. Nie jest to normalne chyba, że…  
\- Postrzał – szepcze sam do siebie.  
Wie, że nie powinien się ruszać, ale nie potrafi powstrzymać paniki, która zaczyna go wręcz dusić. Zdziera z siebie prześcieradło, więc jednak jego dłonie nie zostały unieruchomione. Są tylko ciężkie od długiego nieużywania.  
Jego klatka piersiowa jest przewiązana bandażami i nawet on wie, że nie należy ich dotykać. Nie jest pewien czy być szczęśliwym, że Jarvis się jednak mylił czy wściekłym, bo przecież to jego sztuczna inteligencja i uczył go przez kilka ostatnich lat właśnie po to, aby do tego nigdy nie doszło.  
Kiedy już orientuje się, że faktycznie jest żywy, a elektrody na jego piersi sprawiają, że na ekranie nieopodal po prostu pojawia się jego lekko teraz podwyższony puls – uspokaja się na tyle, aby przyjrzeć się pomieszczeniu. Wie, że to nie szpital. Sala nie jest jasna i nieprzyjemnie sterylna. Zamiast tego otaczają go komputery, więc jest prawie jak w domu. A przynajmniej jednym z wielu, w których mieszkał Tony. Rurki i kable, ekrany, elektrody – to wszystko jest w stanie zrozumieć. Nie wie jednak jak wyciągnięto z niego resztki nabojów i nie chce wiedzieć. Nie teraz, gdy dopiero oswaja się z myślą, że będzie musiał się zmierzyć ze wściekłą Pepper. Umówili się, że nigdy nie zrobi nic głupiego, a ratowanie jej życia jego opiekunka na pewno uzna za coś mocno nieodpowiedzialnego. Jakby nie wiedziała, że bez niej już dawno byłby stracony.  
Zerka w bok, gdy wychwytuje ruch i zamiera, ponieważ na niewielkiej sofie leży właśnie Pepper. Jej garsonka jest pognieciona, jakby w tej pozycji spędziła kilka godzin. Pobladła twarz kobiety pozbawiona makijażu ukazuje jak bardzo musi być zmęczona, ale nie to sprawia, że Tony zaciska dłonie na cienkim prześcieradle.  
Jedyne krzesło w pomieszczeniu zajmuje Steve i wygląda na pogrążonego głęboko we śnie. Tony jest o tym przekonany, ponieważ nie raz budził się, aby obserwować spokojną twarz Rogersa. Tyle, że teraz jest szara i pozbawiona wyrazu prawie tak, jakby Steve się faktycznie martwił. Pamięta jak przez mgłę, że mężczyzna obiecywał mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale Tony mu już nie wierzył. Jarvis nie mylił się nigdy.  
Nie wie czy powinien się poruszyć, aby dać znać, że jest już przytomny, ale ma ochotę dać im kilka chwil. Nie wie jak długo spali, ale wątpi, aby Pepper opuściła jego bok od czasu napadu. Zresztą jest zmęczony. Czuje to nie tylko w mięśniach, już samo trzymanie otwartych oczu i myślenie wyczerpuje go. Obraca się więc ostrożnie na bok, nie chcąc uszkodzić rany na piersi i przykrywa szczelnie cienkim prześcieradłem.  
Nawet jeśli znajduje się na statku kosmicznym – to może poczekać. Uratuje Pepper, Steve'a i świat, gdy tylko się zdrzemnie.

ooo

Nie wie ile spał, ale budzą go głosy. Normalnie stwierdziłby, że jest wariatem, ale wyraźnie słyszy podniesiony ton Pepper, a to nie świadczy o niczym dobrym. Już współczuje jej rozmówcy.  
\- Nie ma mowy – warczy kobieta.  
\- Lekarz musi go zbadać – odpowiada jej ktoś.  
\- To nie jest lekarz. Sądzisz, że nie potrafię rozpoznać kiedy tutaj podsyłacie jakiegoś fizyka? – prycha Potts.  
\- Pepper rozpoznaje ich na kilometr – wtrąca Tony i otwiera oczy, gdy w sali zamiera cisza.  
Steve niemal natychmiast obejmuje jego dłoń, ściskając ją mocno. Pepper jest z drugiej strony i pewnie byłby zirytowany przez ten pokaz uczuć, gdyby nie fakt, że naprawdę dobrze ich widzieć. Nie rozpoznaje czarnoskórego mężczyzny z opaską na oku, ale już mu nie ufa. Facet w fartuchu obok ma zaczerwienione od laserowych eksperymentów białka oczu, a rumieńce na policzkach tylko to potwierdzają. Sam załatwił się tak w jedenaste urodziny i nic dziwnego, że Pepper to doskonale pamięta. Siedziała przy nim w szpitalu podobnie jak teraz – broniąc go jak lwica.  
\- Panie Stark jak się pan czuje? – pyta nieznajomy.  
\- Jakby ktoś strzelił mi w pierś – odpowiada, ponieważ to chyba oczywiste, że wszystko go boli. – Kim jesteś? – interesuje się nagle, bo facet w skórzanym długim płaszczu nie kojarzy mu się z nikim, kogo powinien znać.  
\- Nick Fury, projekty rządowe – wyjaśnia Pepper pospiesznie. – Nie chciałam ci mówić, ale starali się dostać w łapy twoją technologię od dłuższego czasu. Nasi prawnicy już się tym zajmują… - ciągnie dalej Potts, ale on jej nie słucha.  
Jeśli wojsko chce jego wynalazków, pewnie dorwali się do Jarvisa, a jego zamierza chronić za wszelką cenę. Wysuwa z dłoni Pepper jej iPhona'a podczas jej kłótni z Furym, do której niespodziewanie dołącza Steve. Hałas zwiększa się nieustannie podobnie jak jego ból głowy, ale po prostu musi wiedzieć jak czuje się jego sztuczna inteligencja.  
Dociera do pliku z Jarvisem w kilka sekund, a w chwilę potem hackuje komputery w sali, ponieważ jeśli nie są w szpitalu – to chce się dowiedzieć na własnych warunkach co tutaj się dzieje. Rządowe agencje używają specyficznego kodu, ale Jarvis współpracował ze studentami z całego świata – teraz potrafi wszystko i w tak wielu językach, że Tony nigdy już nie kupi słownika.  
Obraz z kilku pierwszych kamer pokazuje mu, że znajdują się w podziemnym bunkrze. Pliki z napisem 'Stark Industries' nie są zaskoczeniem, ale zamiast dossier własnego ojca – znajduje tam Obiego, który był u niego jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej. Albo tygodni. Nie ma lustra, więc nie może stwierdzić z pewnością, że nie jest osiemdziesięcioletnim staruszkiem dopiero co wybudzonym ze śpiączki. Wygląd Pepper niczego nie udowadnia – ona będzie wiecznie piękna.  
Szpera spokojnie w kolejnych plikach, aż trafia na coś, co sprawia, że na jego skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka.  
\- Steve Rogers – mówi słabym głosem i to o dziwo przyciąga ich uwagę. – Wysłali cię, żebyś mnie miał na oku – dodaje, a Pepper wyrywa mu telefon.  
\- Stark, co do cholery?! – warczy Fury.  
\- Co do cholery?! Ja się pytam co do cholery?! Postanowiliście udawać, że zabójstwo mojego ojca nie było wypadkiem? – pyta i widzi, że Pepper blednie. – Wiedziałaś, prawda?  
Nie jest nawet zaskoczony. To Pepper spędziła z nim pierwsze kilka dni, gdy dowiedzieli się o wybuchu. Wiedział doskonale, że jego ojciec nigdy nie pracował w garniturze. Gdyby włączył jakiekolwiek urządzenie – miałby na sobie roboczą koszulkę i wygodne dżinsy. Pewne zwyczaje przejął po nim – dlatego wiedział, że garnitury były przeznaczone tylko dla akcjonariuszy.  
Rozumiał, że Pepper martwiła się tym jak przyjąłby te wiadomości, ale prawda była taka, że nie znał człowieka. I teraz dowiadywał się jak bardzo się co do niego mylił.  
\- Tony – zaczyna Steve i widzi jak mężczyzna przełyka nadmiar śliny.  
\- Jesteś Kapitanem Ameryką – mówi i nie, tego Pepper nie wiedziała.  
\- Stark, wyłaź z naszych plików. Są ściśle tajne – warczy na niego Fury.  
\- Ściągnąłem wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć – informuje go Tony spokojnie i sam jest zdziwiony, że jego głos nie drży.  
Znowu wszyscy mówią na raz. Fury jest wściekły, ale to oczywiste. Steve przeprasza i mamrocze coś pod nosem. Pepper ściska mocno jego dłoń i nie puszcza. Wydaje się jedyną ostoją. Nie może doczekać się aż wyjdą, a oni z Potts zostaną sami. Jego głowa wydaje się pękać od nadmiaru informacji i może powinien im powiedzieć, że krzyczenie jedno przez drugie jest naprawdę niewskazane.  
Fury grozi mu więzieniem, ale to byłoby głupie aresztować kogoś na współpracy kogo im tak bardzo zależało. Jest zresztą pod wojskową ochroną. Nie wie dokładnie do jakiej bazy go przewieźli, ale jest pewien, że to też dom Steve'a. I Rogers nie kłamał. Ani razu nie powiedział mu nieprawdy. Tyle, że jego śpiączka trwała ponad osiemdziesiąt lat, więc różnica wieku między nimi przygnębiała nawet jego. To wyjaśniało zamiłowanie do 'Casablanki' oraz dziwnie szarmanckie zachowanie mężczyzny.  
Tony nie wie czy wierzyć mu, gdy Steve mówi, że nie wiedział o tym, że był tym Tonym Starkiem. Rozkazy podobno przyszły później. Pamięta doskonale jak Rogers miotał się przez kilka tygodni i to wcale nie sprawia mu satysfakcji. Nie wie już co jest prawdą, a co fałszem. I może Steve tak naprawdę żałował, że to między nimi skończyło się w ten sposób, bo jego technologia pozostawała poza zasięgiem jego dowódców.  
Wie, że Pepper będzie go bronić do ostatniego tchu. Kobieta udowadnia to, gdy staje między nim, a rozwścieczonym Furym, mówiąc tylko wyłącznie o tym, że 'pan Stark odmawia komentarza' i 'skontaktują się z państwem prawnicy firmy'. Jeśli chcą go aresztować za shackowanie tego marnego systemu, będą musieli najpierw wyjaśnić dlaczego go porwali. I naprawdę chciałby posłuchać tej historii.  
Nie potrafi się skupić na odpowiedzi Fury'ego, gdy Steve tak na niego patrzy. Nie umie też powstrzymać tego bólu w klatce piersiowej, gdy przypomina sobie zdjęcie chudego wyrostka, którym Rogers kiedyś był. Nie podejrzewał w najgorszych snach, że jego ojciec eksperymentował na ludziach, ale akta mówiły co innego. I były tak tajne, że im akurat ufał. Fury nie chciał, aby Tony miał do nich dostęp – to oczywiste. Jego świat przewraca się do góry nogami, ale jednocześnie wszystko staje się klarowne i jasne.  
\- Nie będziemy produkować już broni – decyduje spokojnie i nie krzyczy.  
Nie ma sensu. Fury urywa w pół słowa, jakby to go kompletnie zaskoczyło.  
\- Pepper, nie będziemy produkować już broni – oznajmiał kobiecie, której nie drga nawet powieka, gdy zaciska dłoń na jego ręce, przekazując mu nieme wsparcie.

ooo

Obi trafia za kratki, co jest jedynym plusem całej sytuacji. Fury jest na tyle uprzejmy, że załatwia to zanim Tony wydostaje się z ich więzie… polowego szpitala, w którym go goszczą. Nie cierpi tajnych baz. Może coś z tym wspólnego ma fakt, że są zamknięci nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo przez kogo. Pomieszczenia są wykonane z dziwnych metalowych ścian i cały czas ma wrażenie, że znajduje się w sporym pudełku.

Nawet jego warsztat wygląda przytulniej, co jest logiczne, skoro spędza tam dziewięćdziesiąt procent wolnego czasu.

Pepper nie odstępuje go ani na krok, jakby bała się, że go ukradną. Fury przychodzi zresztą o wiele za często i to na pewno nie ma nic wspólnego z zainteresowaniem jego stanem zdrowia. Sporej wielkości reaktor wciąż tkwi w jego piersi dokładnie tam, gdzie wcisnął go Jarvis łamiąc kilka jego kości w tym procesie. Może dlatego jego AI odebrał mu przytomność i Tony nie wie co o tym myśleć. Pepper twierdziła, że walczyła z metalowym ramieniem, ale Jarvis nie chciał jej słuchać. Może oprogramowanie, które wymuszało na nim znajdowanie wielu rozwiązań i stosowanie się do najbardziej optymalnego powinien dopracować raz jeszcze. Albo dopisać Pepper jako tą, która mogła wpływać na protokoły. Nie potrafił się jednak na to zdecydować. Jarvis uratował mu życie. I nie chciał odbierać mu za to niezależności, którą AI miał od samego początku.

Nie rozmawiają wiele. Jego klatka piersiowa nadal boli jak diabli i trzymają go pod działaniem tak silnych leków, że ma problem nawet z zasadami termodynamiki. Nie może nawet czytać co doprowadza go do szaleństwa, ponieważ to oznacza, że cały dzień leży na plecach w bezruchu i wgapia się w metalowy sufit. Fury odciął sieć od jego tymczasowego lokum, obawiając się kolejnych przecieków, ale Tony nie ma sił nawet grzebać w aktach. Ma wrażenie, że jest jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy, gdy zmarł ojciec. Pepper nadal jest przy nim, ale nie potrafi na nią spojrzeć. Nie wie tak naprawdę czy ona uważa go za naiwniaka. Rogers był po prostu zbyt przystojny i może powinien był spodziewać się podstępu. Steve jednak miał tak szeroki uśmiech i nawet podał mu jakieś prawdziwe szczegóły ze swojego życia. Z tym, że ta śpiączka odbywała się pod zwałami lodu przez osiemdziesiąt lat. W końcu zapewne uczono ich, że nawet kłamstwa muszą mieć fundament z prawdy. Może przeczytał to gdzieś – w aktach jakiejś innej sprawy, której miał nie widzieć na oczy. Albo Discovery Chanel podpowiedziało mu jak szkolono idealnych żołnierzy.

Kapitan Ameryka był najdoskonalszym z nich. Jego idolem niemalże. Ojciec opowiadał o nim, aż do znudzenia. Jego plakaty wisiały w pokoju Tony'ego przez długi czas. Aż sam zszedł do warsztatu, aby stać się swoim własnym bohaterem. I prawda była taka, że nie potrzebował Kapitana Ameryki i jego kłamstw.

Pepper drga niespokojnie, gdy drzwi sali uchylają się. Steve zagląda nieśmiało do środka i Tony stara się udawać, że jest zajęty nowym oprogramowaniem. To stały punkt dnia, w którym Rogers przychodzi z jakąś słabą wymówką, a potem odchodzi. Tym razem ma jakieś papiery dla Pepper. Jarvis informuje go o postępach nad unowocześnianiem iPhone'a Potts. I może powinien był poprosić ją o przyniesienie jego własnego sprzętu, ale przynajmniej ma się czym zająć. Nadal nie może usiąść, bo metal ociera o kości.

Lekarze przychodzą po kilka razy dziennie, sprawdzając czy odłamki nie przemieszczają się w stronę jego serca, ale jego stan jest bez zmian. Nie jest pewien czy to dobrze. W zasadzie nigdy nie testował reaktora. Cudem tylko ten jeden egzemplarz okazał się niewybuchającą małą pułapką na ciekawskich. Stabilność zaskoczyła nawet jego, ale na razie nie szperał przy jedynej maszynie, która utrzymywała go przy życiu.

Zamierza to zrobić, kiedy tylko Pepper spuści go z oka. Albo dłonie przestaną mu drżeć.

Steve wychodzi i Tony patrzy w ślad za nim, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać – mówi nagle Pepper.

\- Nie mamy sobie nic do powiedzenia – odpowiada, nie próbując nawet bawić się z nią w gierki.

Mógłby udać, że nie wie o kim mówi Potts, ale nie chce obrażać swojej ani jej inteligencji.

\- Tony… - zaczyna i urywa. – Daj mu wyjaśnić – poprosiła w końcu.

\- Nie ma mi do powiedzenia nic, w co uwierzyłbym – przyznaje w końcu, chociaż wiele go to kosztuje. – Wiesz jak wielu ludzi próbowało mnie zainteresować swoimi dziećmi, żeby dostać się do ojca? Jak wiele urodzinowych imprez dla snobów musiałem przeżyć? Jak wielu półidiotów chciało zostać moimi przyjaciółmi? – kpi. – To chyba oznacza, że dorosłem, skoro chcą się teraz dobrać do mojej rodziny przez łóżko – wypluwa i widzi, że Pepper nie jest zadowolona z tych słów.

Może nie powinien być wulgarny, ale to trudne, kiedy nie wie nawet do kogo powinien czuć większe obrzydzenie. Spodziewał się po sobie czegoś więcej. I jego umysł dalej próbuje mu udowodnić, że pewnie się myli. Steve zachowywał się dziwnie, odkąd dowiedział się kim jest Tony, ale to tylko sprawia, że wszystko staje się gorsze. Bo to tak naprawdę ich tylko zbliżyło. Tony chciał go tylko bardziej i nie odpuszczał, a Steve pozwalał mu, chociaż był ewidentnie jego zadaniem. I najgorsze było to, że Rogers był przez cały czas w idealnej sytuacji. Miał go na oku, jednocześnie niezbyt blisko i nie za daleko. Tony krążył wokół niego trzymany na krótkiej smyczy swoich wyobrażeń i marzeń.

Pepper nie mogła zrozumieć tego wstydu. Nigdy nie była aż taką idiotką.

Potts bierze głębszy wdech, a potem ściska jego dłoń, odbierając mu Jarvisa, jednego z nielicznych przyjaciół. Rhodes nie chciał mieszać się w sprawy między wojskiem i nimi, co Tony rozumiał w pełni. Nie chciał, aby ci na górze zainteresowali się ich przyjaźnią i wiedział, że zachowanie ich znajomości w tajemnicy jest odpowiednim wyjściem. To jednak wcale nie ułatwiało sytuacji.

\- Może coś porysujesz? – proponuje Pepper i na końcu języka ma, że nie jest już dzieckiem.

W zasadzie planuje powrót do Nowego Jorku, do rodzinnej wieży, która została dopiero co odbudowana. Obi nie przyznał się do zamachu na ojca, ale to o niczym nie przesądzało. Mógł kłamać, skoro robił to do tej pory. On jednak musiał przejąć stery nad firmą. MIT na razie nie chciało z nim współpracować i pewnie uwięzieni studenci mieli wiele wspólnego z ich decyzją. Przyciągał kłopoty i Pepper twierdziła, że nie jeden, ale aż dwóch agentów było w jego grupie. Jakby Steve nie wystarczył.

Zastanawiał się cały czas kto to był. Mieli idealne akcenty, doskonale wpisali się we własne role. Nie mógł odmówić im inteligencji. Nie był pewien jak wielu ludzi zatrudnił Fury do kontrolowania jego życia i przerażało go to.

\- Papier i ołówek – mówi krótko, chcąc uspokoić skołatane nerwy.

Przypomina sobie niejasno, że Steve pozwolił mu się do siebie zbliżyć, gdy Natasza – ta Rosjanka – pozwoliła mu się poderwać. Nie miał teraz wątpliwości, że taka laska nie poleciałaby na dzieciaka. To powinno było mu się wydać podejrzane, ale prawdę powiedziawszy było mu wszystko jedno czy Natasza chce go dla pieniędzy. Nawet tak było lepiej. Miał pieniądze i nie krępował się o tym mówić.

Jeśli KGB albo cokolwiek zostało utworzone po rozpadzie tej organizacji interesowało się jego projektami, zapewne powinien wzmocnić ochronę. Pepper mogła ukrywać go w MIT, ale gdyby nie jego lekka paranoja po śmierci ojca, zapewne wszyscy byliby martwi. Taser w zasadzie zamontował z nudów. Nienawidził porzuconych projektów, które miały podobny potencjał. Przecież to było genialne w swej prostocie, a słuchawki dla studentów i jego samego załatwiały sprawę wytwarzanego ciśnienia. Może powinien był powiadomić Pepper, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Musieliby porozmawiać o Howardzie, a nie był w stanie.

Mogli udawać przed sobą, że nie wiedział. Może nie chciała go martwić. Pepper zawsze traktowała go ulgowo w odróżnieniu od ojca. Jednak nie był już dzieckiem i Steve boleśnie go o tym uświadomił.

\- Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać – zaczyna ponownie Potts. – Nie, wysłuchaj mnie – warknęła. – Nie obchodzi mnie czy chcesz czy nie. Niech się wije, niech przeprasza. Niech pada na kolana i błaga o przebaczenie – podjęła tonem, którego u niej wcześniej nie słyszał. – Jesteś pieprzonym Anthonym Starkiem – przypomniała mu. – I nikt nie ma prawa wychodzić z takiego świństwa bez konsekwencji – dodała z mocą.

Nie bardzo podążał za jej tokiem rozumowania, ale jeśli to była forma zemsty kobiet na mężczyznach, chyba zamierzał na dłużej zainwestować w tych drugich. Seks był w końcu dobry. Nie należało go jednak mylić z czymkolwiek innym. Uczucia były dobre dla ludzi, którzy nie mieli tarczy strzelniczej namalowanej na plecach. I posiadali czas na takie idiotyzmy. Tony zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego minuty odliczały się same. I nie miał na to wpływu. Zatrucie palladem jeszcze nie było problemem. Reaktor znajdował się w jego piersi dopiero tydzień. Krew filtrowana przez nerki nadal pozostawała czysta i ci śmieszni lekarze Fury'ego nie mieli pojęcia, że trucizna była wpompowywana do jego żył. Nie wątpił, że znajdzie rozwiązanie tego problemu, ale nie był pewien nawet czy będzie w stanie pracować w wieży. Zbyt przypominała mu o ojcu i przez atak na niego samego sypiało mu się coraz gorzej. Trudno to było ukryć przed Pepper nie spuszczającą go z oka, ale dla niego nie było rzeczy niemożliwych.

Ukrywali przez długi czas fakt, że jego ojca zamordowano. I najwyraźniej też miał mieć przed nimi nareszcie jakąś tajemnicę.

\- To Kapitan Ameryka – oznajmia jej w końcu, bo Potts czeka na jakąś jego reakcję.

\- I co z tego? – prycha kobieta, niczym kotka, która broni swojego miotu. – Ty jesteś moim superbohaterem – oznajmia mu nagle. – Jesteś geniuszem i… - zaczyna i urywa, kiedy głos się jej załamuje.

Tony widzi błękitne światło odbijające się na jej policzku.

\- Jestem tutaj – mówi spokojnie, całkiem świadom tego, że te słowa też mają znaczenie.

ooo

Zamyka się w warsztacie, kiedy tylko udaje im się wrócić do domu. Wieża została odbudowana, ale wszystko wydaje się obce. Nowe, niemal sterylne ściany są o wiele grubsze. Mają dać mu złudzenie bezpieczeństwa, ale wybuch i tak nastąpił od wewnątrz. Błąd człowieka – powiedzieli, jakby Starkowie popełniali podobne. Byli geniuszami, wynalazcami, wyznaczali trendy. A nowym miała stać się ochrona środowiska i czysta energia.

Jego mięśnie spinają się nieprzyjemnie, więc ćwiczy każdego ranka, aby rozciągnąć nawet nie do końca zrehabilitowane ciało. Wie, że pewnie będzie czuł reaktor do końca życia. Jarvis nie ma dla niego dobrych wieści. Metal i ciało nigdy nie szły dobrze ramię w ramię, ale jest Starkiem, a to oznacza, że dokonuje niemożliwego, więc zabiera się do pracy, spoglądając na rysunek, który dopracowywał całymi dniami zamknięty w bazie TARCZY.

Jarvis przerzuca plan na holograficzny projektor i zaczyna obracać projekt, dodając kolejne elementy. Wie jak porusza się ludzkie ciało i wie jak wiele energii potrzeba do wprowadzenia w ruch tak wielkiego robota. Obliczenia jednak sugerują, że to nic wielkiego w stosunku do tego, co tkwi w jego piersi. Fury chciał jego technologii, wysyłał naukowców, którzy mieli zorientować się jaki wpływ na niego będzie miał ten wypadek. Jakby Tony miał się załamać i zacząć zabijać.

Jest osiemnastolatkiem. Jego ciało jest nadal zbyt słabe, aby podnosił sam kolejne części, więc konstruuje kolejne dwa roboty, a Jarvis odzyskuje swoje ramiona, obiecując, że to ostatni raz, kiedy łamiąc mu żebra wcisnął coś do jego klatki piersiowej. Reaktor działa jak ogromny magnes, gdy wytwarza energię, ale jego rozmiar po prostu przeszkadza. Tony nienawidzi tego, że kiedy pochyla się nad stołem z planami, niebieska łuna oświetla je zimnym, nieprzyjemnym blaskiem.

Pepper zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać, chociaż widział jak wpatrywała się w niego niepewnie, gdy zmieniał koszulkę na świeżą przed wspólnym obiadem. Rhodes starał się ukryć swój szok, ale to do końca się nie udało. Tony wie, że nie wygląda normalnie. Żaden nastolatek nie ma w sobie prototypu źródła energii niemal niewyczerpalnej. Jest jak perpetuum mobile – z tym, że jego komórki obumierają na jego ramionach zaczynają pojawiać się czarne żyły, które sugerują tylko, że zaczyna mieć kłopoty. Musi wymienić obwody w reaktorze, ale nie wie czym miałby zastąpić pallad. Złoto rozpada się o wiele trudniej, ale również nie przewodzi i to powstrzymuje go przed wytopieniem w swoim laboratorium kilku sztabek. Ten kolor jednak odpowiada mu tak bardzo, że wprowadza na hologramie kolejne zmiany i miesza złoto z czerwienią, nadając zbroi charakteru. Nawet Jarvis wydaje się potwierdzać, że to doskonały wybór.

\- Tony! – krzyczy Pepper, pukając do drzwi jego warsztatu, więc zerka niepewnie na zegarek.

Nie przegapił obiadu, jest środek dnia. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Pepper przeszkadza mu, ale zamiera na widok garnituru przełożonego przez jej ramię.

\- Spotkanie zarządu – przypomina mu Potts i Tony nie potrafi się nie skrzywić.

Zamyka projekt, a potem zabezpiecza plik kilkoma hasłami, ponieważ Fury nie gra czysto, a on nie może sobie pozwolić, żeby jego plany przeciekły gdziekolwiek. Jarvis otwiera drzwi warsztatu i szum urządzeń musi docierać do uszu Pepper. Zapewne nie zdawała sobie sprawę, że zrobi tak wiele w tak krótkim czasie. Dummy parkuje na swoim miejscu, z którego nie powinien się ruszać w najbliższym czasie – podczas jego nieobecności. Mają jednak jakąś dziwną umowę z Jarvisem i Tony wie, że robot pewnie zrobi kilka rundek po warsztacie, które magicznie znikną z kamer monitoringu.

\- Co muszę wiedzieć? – pyta, kiedy Pepper poprawia jego krawat.

Nie ogolił się i dzisiaj, więc jego normalnie wypielęgnowana broda nie ma odpowiedniego kształtu. Według Pepper wygląda na dwudziestoparoletniego alfonsa ze slumsów. Tony sądzi, że wygląda zawadiacko i dorośle. Zerka jeszcze w lustro, ale niebieska łuna niknie pod grubym materiałem garnituru. Nie zamierza rozpinać marynarki, ale pewnie powinien zacząć inwestować w kamizelki.

Nikt nie wie o reaktorze. Nie podano do publicznej wiadomości jak ciężko został ranny. Studenci byli zbyt przerażeni, aby zrozumieć co Jarvis zrobił. Podejrzewał, że część zajęta własnymi projektami, nie interesowała się za bardzo zimną fuzją. Pożary w końcu zdarzały się w ich laboratorium częściej niż rzadziej. Wysadzanie było częścią tego biznesu. Ryzykiem, które przeważnie się opłacało. O ile przydomowa, wykarmiona na własnej piersi sztuczna inteligencja nie wpadała na pomysł wszczepienia tego w twoją klatkę piersiową bez znieczulenia i potrzebnych narzędzi chirurgicznych. Ramiona Jarvisa miały być silne, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że połamią jego kości w tak precyzyjny sposób.

Blizny po oparzeniach na klatce piersiowej przypominały mu każdego dnia jak blisko był.

\- Nie znają cię – przypomina mu Pepper. – Widziałeś się tylko z częścią z nich na przypadkowych spotkaniach. Nie wiedzą co o tobie myśleć, ale nie uważam za mądre, żebyś zaczynał od zmiany profilu firmy. Musimy to rozegrać bezpiecznie. Pokaż im…

\- Pepper – przerywa jej i całuje ją w policzek. – Będzie dobrze – mówi i nie kłamie.

Na to spotkanie przygotowywał się cały rok, po śmierci ojca Obi nie był jedynym, który spotkał się z nim, aby porozmawiać o firmie. Nie obchodziły go plotki, ale konkrety.

Kiedy wchodzą do sali konferencyjnej wszystkie głosy milkną. Nie miał z tymi ludźmi wiele do czynienia, ale zna ich imiona, nazwiska, obszary działań. Widzi jak obserwują go całkiem otwarcie i oceniają. I kiedy staje u szczytu stołu – przy fotelu, który zajmował jego ojciec, a później Obi, którego chyba nie chciano wspominać – Pepper kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu, może uspokajająco.

\- Pan Anthony Stark – przedstawia go Potts, chociaż nie musi.

Zawsze nazywa go pełnym imieniem, żeby wybudować dystans między nim, a rozmówcami, ale to jest błąd.

\- Tony – poprawia ją i siada, ręką wskazując reszcie na fotele za nimi.

\- Panie Stark – zaczyna zastępca prezesa.

\- Tony – powtarza spokojnie i widzi jak część z nich uśmiecha się lekko, odprężają się, rozsiadając się wygodniej w swoich fotelach. – Nie jestem ekonomistą, ale wizjonerem – przypomina im. – Nie interesują mnie raporty – przyznaje, zerkając na sterty teczek przed sobą. – Mój ojciec zmarł, został zamordowany, a niedawno odbył się zamach na moje życie, który został zaplanowany przez członka tej firmy, rozumiem, że rzekomego przyjaciela mojego ojca - ciągnie dalej i widzi jak się wzdrygają.

Pepper spina się również, ale to głównie zmartwienie o niego. I to jest wspaniałe, bo tego właśnie potrzebuje w tej chwili. Przeciwwagi dla tych wszystkich ludzi – handlarzy śmiercią.

\- W związku z tym zmienimy profil firmy – podejmuje, gdy jego słowa przebrzmiewają. – Zajmiemy się energią odnawialną i źródłami energii niewyczerpywalnej – ciągnie dalej i zaczynają szeptać. – Mam pakiet większościowy – przypomina im spokojnie. – Jeśli ktokolwiek współpracował z naszym drogim Obim lub nie zgadza się z nową drogą, może wyjść już teraz – proponuje im i zerka na twarze, które wyrażają czysty szok.

\- Myślisz, że możesz przeprowadzić podobne zmiany w ciągu tego roku? – pyta ktoś. – Nie masz pojęcia o zarządzaniu…

\- Nie w ciągu roku. Przestajemy już dzisiaj. Fabryki zostaną przekształcone w warsztaty i laboratoria – wyjaśnia spokojnie. – Projekty pojawią się jeszcze dzisiaj na waszych skrzynkach pocztowych. Jarvis – mówi i wie, że ekran za jego plecami rozświetla się.

\- Tony - wita się krótko jego sztuczna inteligencja.

Jego metaliczny, ewidentnie nie naturalny głos szokuje zebranych.

\- Zbudowałem go kiedy miałem dwanaście lat w czasie wolnym. Jak sądzicie, co jestem w stanie wymyślić teraz, kiedy jestem dorosły? – pyta retorycznie i widzi wątpliwość na wielu twarzach. – Możemy dać światu coś nowego. W podziemiach Wieży powstanie w ciągu miesięcy reaktor, który będzie w stanie zasilić kilka kolejnych ulic. Pomniejsze ogniwa, czystej nieskażonej energii będą zdolne do dostarczania mocy mniejszym urządzeniom. Stark Industries zawsze wyznaczało trendy i to nie zmieni się w nadciągającym tysiącleciu. Chcemy być pierwsi, jesteśmy pierwsi! – informuje ich trochę głośniej. – Ameryka nie potrzebuje jednak dozbrajania – stwierdza i widzi, że kilka osób naprawdę rozumie, że wojny kiedyś się skończą. W końcu wszystko kręci się wokół pieniądza. – Natomiast zawsze będziemy potrzebować czystej energii, której staniemy się pionierami na rynku – wyjaśnia. – Monopolistami – dodaje, używając słowa klucz i wie, że widzą w oczach dolary oraz jeny.

Pepper jest cicha jak nigdy i tylko zerka na obrazy przesyłane przez Jarvisa. Zrobili niewielki montaż z laboratorium MIT, gdzie zbudował pierwsze reaktory. Ponad dziesięć błękitnych cacek leży na stołach i podłącza je do głównej sieci. Laboratorium rozświetla się, to dowód na sporą moc tych niepozornych urządzeń. Wie dokładnie jak wiele energii jest ukryte w tak małym pierścieniu. W końcu indukcja, która zachodzi wciąż i wciąż na nowo wytwarza pole magnetyczne, które utrzymuje odłamki kuli z dala od jego serca, a jednocześnie na tyle słabe, aby nie przyciągnęło metalu w swoją stronę, powodując kolejne krwotoki.

\- Czy chcecie wejść ze mną w nowe tysiąclecie? – pyta krótko i wie, że za nim pojawia się scena niemal jak z Disneya, kiedy do jednego małego reaktora podpina wszystkie sprzęty z domu na kampusie, a one zaczynają wariować.

Gdyby odkurzacz mógł się sam poruszać, zapewne pełzałby po dywanie.

Widzi aprobatę na wielu twarzach, ale nie wszystkich. Jeszcze w niego nie wierzą. I to jest w porządku. Zamierza udowodnić im, że nie bez powodu nazywa się Stark.

Kiedy wychodzą w końcu z budynku, Pepper chwyta go za łokieć i patrzy na niego z wyrzutem. Może urażona, że nie posłuchał jej kolejnej rady. To trochę przypomina odcięcie się od pępowiny. Nie jest przyjemne dla obu stron, ale Steve zmienił wiele. Ma wrażenie, że Pepper chce ochronić go przed całym światem, ale Potts nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Nie obroniła go przed Stevem, a to dopiero początek.

\- Dlaczego energia, Tony? – pyta w końcu Pepper.

\- Fury chce mnie dla broni – przyznaje, ponieważ to nie trudno odgadnąć. – Postaram się, abym był dla niego zbędny – dodaje.

Oboje nie wspominają jak wiele to ma wspólnego ze Stevem.

ooo

Steve pojawia się w towarzystwie Fury'ego i Tony wie, że ma kłopoty. Przede wszystkim Pepper ma tę minę, która oznacza stado prawników. I muszą znać się na tyle z Furym, że ten nie zaczyna nawet mówić po jaką cholerę zakłócają jego spokój. Tony jeszcze tego samego wieczoru musi pojawić się na gali rozdania nagród. Finansują całe przedsięwzięcie od lat i śmieszną jest sama myśl, że miałby się nie pojawić.

\- Nie oddamy wam technologii, nie… - zaczyna Pepper.

\- Stark, wiemy kto zabił twojego ojca – mówi Fury i to przyciąga jego uwagę.

Pepper jednak nie drga nawet na milimetr, oddzielając go od nowoprzybyłych. Wie, że powinien jakoś zareagować, ale w zasadzie nie jest pewien co jest odpowiednie. Nie znali się aż tak dobrze z ojcem, nie byli aż tak blisko. Jednak dorwanie mordercy sprawia mu pewną satysfakcję. Z tym, że jest już wyczulony na retorykę Fury'ego. Mężczyzna powiedział, że wiedzą kto, ale nie dodał, że go mają.

Rozsiada się na kanapie i patrzy w przestrzeń. I wie, że Pepper nie wie co zrobić z jego milczeniem.

\- Dobra, siadajcie – decyduje w końcu.

\- Tony – warczy Pepper.

\- No co? – pyta trochę dziecinnie. – Nie wyjdą, oboje to wiemy. Pytanie jak w ogóle się tutaj dostali? – rzuca, ponieważ protokoły bezpieczeństwa miały zapewniać mu spokój.

Fury siada, a Steve staje za kanapą swojego szefa i zaplata dłonie na piersi. I może powinien był wiedzieć, że natura nie mogła stworzyć tych mięśni już wcześniej. Jednak przecież teraz te sterydy i szaleństwo doskonałego wyglądu… Nie chciał pytać świeżo poznanego mężczyzny czym się szprycuje.

\- Stark… - zaczyna Fury.

\- To nie było pytanie retoryczne. Chcę wiedzieć jak się tutaj dostaliście. Nie mam czasu na pytania retoryczne, więc przejdźmy do rzeczy – mówi i nie kłamie.  
Na dole czekają na niego przynajmniej trzy projekty, które powinien skończyć w tym tygodniu. Reaktor w piwnicy nadal nie ruszył, a naprawdę chce zasilać wieżę czystą energią. Już teraz mają sporo zamówień, chociaż nie uruchomili jeszcze wszystkich linii produkcyjnych. To jego mały sukces, sposób, aby przekonać tych na górze, że nauka ma większy potencjał niż broń.

\- Mamy Bannera – przyznaje niechętnie Fury.

\- Macie Bannera jak przetrzymujecie Bannera czy z wami współpracuje? – pyta i widzi jak Steve się spina.

\- Dyrektor nigdy by… - zaczyna Rogers, ale Tony stara się jak może nie zauważać nawet jego obecności.

To cholernie trudne, ale nie niemożliwe.

\- Banner ma ciszę, spokój, laboratorium badawcze… - wymienia Fury.

\- Nie o to pytałem i dobrze to obaj wiemy – mruczy pod nosem, ponieważ 'gościna' TARCZY nadal odbija mu się bokiem. – Czego chcecie? Nie produkujemy broni. Ostatnie sztuki wyprodukowane dla rządowych…

\- To Vanko – wchodzi mu w słowo Fury. – Ivan Vanko.

\- Nie znam – odpowiada Tony spokojnie.

\- Twój ojciec odesłał jego ojca z powrotem do Związku Radzieckiego w czasie zimnej wojny. Pracowali razem, ale Howard stwierdził, że intencje Antona nie są czyste. Został odesłany i zmarł na Syberii – wyjaśnia Fury i to nie brzmi dobrze.

Ivan dokonał swojej zemsty, co jest czymś zaskakującym, ponieważ protokoły bezpieczeństwa miały chronić wieżę i ich mieszkańców. I udoskonalał je dostatecznie długo, aby podłamać się na widok Fury'ego. Jeśli TARCZA dostała się tutaj bez problemu – szaleni rosyjscy naukowcy mieli jeszcze większe szanse.

\- Moment, na MIT była ta dziewczyna, Natasza… - zaczyna i widzi jak Steve sztywnieje. – Nie tylko wy mnie szpiegowaliście…

\- Zapewnialiśmy ci dyskretną ochronę – poprawia go Fury, ale to nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia.

Jedyną dyskretną osobą w tym pomieszczeniu jest on sam. I nie chce myśleć o tym jaką ochronę dostarczał mu Steve. Nadal czasami czuje jego ramiona, kiedy zasypiali wspólnie. Dawno temu i w innym mieście. Wydaje mu się, że w całkiem innym uniwersum.

\- Natasza Romanoff jest naszą agentką – przyznaje w końcu Fury.

Tony nie komentuje jej rosyjskiego pochodzenia, chociaż cholernie chciałby wiedzieć jakim cudem mężczyzna ma tych ludzi pod swoimi rozkazami. Steve jest cholernym Kapitanem Ameryką, chociaż bez swojego kostiumu wygląda jak chłopak z południa. Może w tym tkwi tajemnica.

\- Chcemy przydzielić ci ponownie ochronę – ciągnie dalej Fury. – Nie wiemy do czego jest zdolny Vanko – przyznaje sucho.

\- Ja wiem . Najwyraźniej jest w stanie wysadzić cały mój dom, aby dostać mojego ojca – odpowiada spokojnie Tony i zastanawia się co to oznacza dla niego.

Chcą postawić mu ochroniarza przy wejściu. Może kolejny będzie łaził za nim do toalety. Nie wyobraża sobie powrotu do takiego życia. A jednak nadal nie jest bezpieczny i ta myśl nie jest przyjemna. Zbroja w warsztacie potrzebuje poprawek. Musi wymienić reaktor łukowy w swojej piersi.

\- Stark nie utrudniaj… - zaczyna Fury.

\- Kto? Ilu twoich agentów miałoby kręcić się po moim domu? – pyta całkiem poważnie.

\- Tony, przemyślałeś… - wtrąca Pepper.

On jedynie wzrusza ramionami. I tak nie mają innego wyboru i Fury musi o tym wiedzieć.

\- Każdy z was podpisze klauzule poufności. Nie chcę, żeby moje wynalazki znalazły się w waszych rękach – dodaje i Fury nie wydaje się zadowolony, ale kiwa głową, więc musi być naprawdę źle. – Chce wasze akta o tym Vanko. Mogę poprosić Jarvisa o włamanie się do waszych plików, ale chyba wolisz dostarczyć mi teczkę osobiście – rzuca i widzi jak Fury się spina. – Kto będzie kręcił się po moim domu?

Fury patrzy wymownie na Steve'a, który odchrząkuje i Tony nagle wie, że są jednak pewne granice, których nie przekroczą. Zanim Rogers zdąża otworzyć usta, Tony zrywa się na równe nogi.

\- Zwariowałeś? Nie ma mowy – warczy wściekły. – Po tym wszystkim co… - zaczyna i urywa, bo Fury unosi brew, ewidentnie nie w temacie.

I w Tony'ego nagle uderza, że najwyraźniej Steve nie powiedział swojemu szefowi o swojej własnej tajnej misji. I to trochę go uspokaja, ale nie na tyle, żeby był w stanie znowu się kompletnie rozluźnić.

\- Rogers? – pyta Fury, najwyraźniej żądając wyjaśnień, ale Steve odwraca wzrok i w pomieszczeniu panuje nieprzyjemne milczenie.

Tony wie, że jedno jego słowo i pewnie nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłby Rogersa, ale jakoś nie potrafi otworzyć ust. Może nadal jest w szoku, że ich mały romans nie znalazł się w aktach TARCZY. Natasza musiała wiedzieć, że coś było między nimi. Nie byli aż tak subtelni. Nie bywał subtelny.

\- Czarna Wdowa zajmie się twoją ochroną – mówi nagle Fury, zaskakując ich obu.

I Steve patrzy na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Dyrektorze… - zaczyna pieprzony Kapitan Ameryka.

\- Nie, Rogers. Natasza jest w stanie podjąć się tego zadania. Zdecydowałem – informuje go Fury.

\- Ale – próbuje jeszcze raz Steve i nie wygląda na to, że zamierza się wycofać.

Prawie tak jakby mu zależało, żeby się pokręcić jeszcze po jego domu i Tony ma ochotę się roześmiać, bo to idiotyzm. Wyrzuty sumienia muszą go gryźć mocniej niż przypuszczali. Ale Tony nie chce jego przeprosin.

\- Stark cię tutaj nie chce – odpowiada Fury. – Nie mylę się? – pyta mężczyzna.

Głowa Tony'ego sama wykonuje przeczący ruch, nim orientuje się co robi. I to jest cholerna prawda. Nie chce tutaj Steve'a. Nie tak blisko. Już raz spędzali z sobą prawie całe dni i nie chce wejść w tą samą rutynę, a potem oszukiwać się, że jest tak jak dawniej. Dawniej nie istniało. I nie było sensu się okłamywać.

\- Agentka Romanoff pojawi się jeszcze dzisiaj – informuje ich Fury. – Stark, znasz Nataszę – rzuca jeszcze mężczyzna sugestywnie.

\- Pokój dla pani Romanoff będzie gotów – obiecuje Pepper. – Podobnie jak dokumenty do podpisania przez każdego z pańskich ludzi.

\- Prześlijcie je Rogersowi – odpowiada Fury. – Kapitan Ameryka stał się dowódcą nowo utworzonej grupy do zwalczania… powiedzmy niebezpieczeństw innego kalibru – wyjaśnia mężczyzna, patrząc wprost na Tony'ego, jakby chciał wyciągnąć z niego wszystkie informacje samym tylko spojrzeniem. – Po atakach nordyckich bogów, musieliśmy zadziałać bardziej radykalnie. Mamy więc nową grupę. I Stark, przemyśl kwestię broni. Do ochrony Ziemi potrzebujemy czegoś niestandardowego – stwierdza Fury.

\- Nie zajmujemy się produkcją broni – przypomina mu sztywno Pepper i stoi nagle tak blisko niego, że czuje ciepło jej ciała.

Zawsze wspierająca.

Fury nie spuszcza z niego jednak oka.

\- Nie mówiłem konkretnie o broni – przyznaje ostrożnie mężczyzna. – Czasami wystarczy faktycznie 'tarcza' – informuje go, chociaż obaj wiedzą, że ta, którą normalnie nosił Steve jest najdoskonalszą formą ochrony. Kapitan Ameryka nie potrzebował niczego więcej, co nie znaczyło, że pozostali członkowie drużyny byli w równie uprzywilejowanej sytuacji.

Wątpił, aby Banner był zadowolony z gadżetów – Hulk nie wyglądał na intelektualistę. Natasza jednak – Czarna Wdowa – pamiętał ją z kampusu. Wyglądała niepozornie, chociaż miała coś takiego w oczach, co sprawiało, że miał dreszcze.

Zerka na Steve'a, chociaż pewnie nie powinien. I Rogers patrzy na niego z dziwną desperacją. Może prośbą. I nie bardzo wie czego jeszcze chce od niego Steve. Przecież milczy. Nie powiedział Fury'emu o nich ani słowa.

Kiedy wychodzą, Steve spogląda przez ramię na niego, niepewnie. Pepper obejmuje go ramieniem, jakby chciała go jeszcze wesprzeć w tym dziwnym pożegnaniu. Z tym, że to Tony ma wrażenie, że jeszcze się spotkają.

ooo

Natasza jest dokładnie tak piękna jak zapamiętał. Jednak chłód bijący z jej wzroku sprawia, że Tony naprawdę cieszy się z obecności Happy'ego, który działa niczym przyjemny bezpieczny bufor. Nie ma wątpliwości, że kobieta nie jest zadowolona z obecności sporej wielkości mężczyzny, ale właśnie dla tych wymiarów został zatrudniony.

\- Kto to jest? – pyta Natasza rzeczowo i Tony przewraca oczami.

\- Happy – odpowiada, jakby to było oczywiste, chociaż znają się od dwóch godzin.

Pepper przyjęła do wiadomości, że Natasza będzie chronić go przed Vanko. Kto jednak miał chronić go przed TARCZĄ? Odpowiedzią na pytanie był Happy.

\- Nie mam jego dossier – stwierdza Natasza i mierzy jego nowego ochroniarza wzrokiem.

\- Ja twojego też – zauważa rezolutnie Tony. – Ale czy my się gdzieś nie spotkaliśmy? – pyta i mruga do niej porozumiewawczo.

\- Tony – syczy Pepper, ewidentnie niezadowolona z jego słów.

Może podejrzewała słaby flirt. Żaden muskuł na twarzy Nataszy nawet nie drga.

\- Nie, poważnie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej, Pepper – oznajmia Tony, ponieważ muszą sobie coś wyjaśnić. – Natasza towarzyszyła Steve'owi – dodaje i oczy Potts mrużą się niebezpiecznie.

Może dlatego Fury dostarczył mu komplet podpisanych klauzul tajności. Nie miał pojęcia kim jest Barton, ale obawiał się, że spotkają się już niedługo. Natasza nie przyniosła z sobą wiele bagażu, ale jej ciasny czarny kombinezon, zapewne stanowił również ubranie robocze. Jeśli agenci mieli za jedyną ochronę te skórzane wdzianka, nie dziwił się Fury'emu. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że rządowe sprzęty ssały. Dlatego dzisiejszego dnia dokonał kolejnych modyfikacji w swojej zbroi, ponieważ rządowa ochrona ssała jeszcze bardziej od ich technologii.

Nie jest też pewien czy Natasza nie ma ochoty udusić go gołymi rękami. Zaciska w końcu dłonie w pięści w tak charakterystyczny sposób.

Kobieta nie komentuje jednak ani słowem jego rewelacji, chociaż wzrok Pepper osiągnął chyba nowy pułap zagrożenia prawnikami.

\- Zorganizujemy jej suknię? – pyta Tony.

Brwi Nataszy unoszą się naprawdę wysoko i nie wie co o tym myśleć.

ooo

Natasza towarzyszy mu niczym idealna partnerka. Nie jest rozmowna, ale z Pepper, która trzyma między nimi niewielki dystans, wyglądają prawie jak para doskonała. Nie komentuje tego, ponieważ ma wrażenie, że będą się pojawiać we dwójkę częściej niż rzadziej. TARCZA może nie odnaleźć Vanko albo co gorsza traktowali go jako żywą przynętę. Nie ma zbyt dobrego zdania o Furym. W końcu mężczyzna ma jedno oko, a to oznacza, że przynajmniej raz podjął zbyt wielkie ryzyko i przegrał. A dla Tony'ego liczy się tylko wygrana, więc uśmiecha się i odpowiada na pytania o firmę.

Wszyscy wydają się zauroczeni jego osiągnięciami, speszeni niedawną śmiercią ojca i przede wszystkim zaciekawieni zamachem na jego życie, co wiele ułatwia, ponieważ opuszczają gardę. Jest młody, ale to nie czyni go idiotą. Obserwował ich przez lata i wie jak działają ich umysły. Jeśli zobaczą zysk – poprą go. Zapach pieniędzy ugłaskuje innych, chociaż Pepper krzywi się za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś niezbyt subtelnie wspomina o swoich projektach. Jakby nie miał dostatecznie wielu swoich.

Natasza rzadko wtrąca coś od siebie i widzi jak mężczyźni taksują ją wzrokiem. Nie mają pojęcia kim jest piękna nieznajoma, ale jest od niego starsza. I może część z nich zastanawia się czy musiał jej zapłacić za przyjście. Wisi u jego ramienia, ale Tony czuje, że jeden nieostrożny ruch z jego strony, jedno słowo za wiele i kobieta się na nim odegra. Nie sugeruje więc niczego za co Pepper zmyłaby mu głowę. Nie próbuje też podkraść alkoholu, ponieważ obie mają sokoli wzrok.

\- Nowy prezes Stark Industries – rzuca ktoś nagle za jego plecami.

Natasza spina się, ale dzięki Bogu nie wali w ryj faceta, który podchodzi do niego z rozłożonymi szeroko ramionami, jakby chciał go przytulić.

\- Nie mam pojęcia kim pan jest – przyznaje Tony i kilka osób zaczyna się śmiać.

Facet wygląda, jakby dostał w twarz.

\- Justin Hammer, przejąłem wasze kontrakty dla wojska – odpowiada mężczyzna i upija łyka szampana z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.

\- Och – wyrywa się Tony'emu.

Pojęcia nie ma co powinien teraz zrobić, ale Hammer uśmiecha się tak wrednie, że nie może się powstrzymać.

\- Twoja firma nadal trzyma się zbrojeń? Przecież to najmniej przyszłościowa dziedzina – stwierdza lekko zaskoczony. – Pepper mówiła, że ktoś się pożywia radośnie resztkami po nas, ale myślałem, że to ktoś z krajów trzeciego świata – prycha i patrzy na Potts wymownie, a ta uśmiecha się krzywo zza swojego kieliszka.

I ma swoją odpowiedź w kwestii tego czy Pepper zna faceta.

Justin zresztą czerwieni się wściekle i ewidentnie nie ma odpowiedzi na jego ripostę, co sprawia mu tylko większą satysfakcję.

\- Panie Stark, czy przewiduje pan zakończenie wojen na świecie? – pyta nagle jakaś kobieta.

Jest dziennikarką, widzi w jej oczach faktyczne zainteresowanie. I właśnie przecież po to przyszli tutaj z Pepper. Aby dać ludziom dowody na to, że ich akcje stoją mocno na giełdzie. Nie wie czy i kiedy informacja o odnalezieniu Kapitana Ameryki trafi do mediów, ale rząd pewnie przygotowuje odpowiednią kampanię. Uśmiecha się więc lekko do Nataszy, zabierając z dala od niej swoje witalne części.

\- Jestem wizjonerem. Nie interesuje mnie to co jest teraz. Wiem natomiast, że wiele symboli Ameryki odżyje na nowo. I Stark Industries stało na czele zmian w tym kraju. Przodowaliśmy jako wynalazcy, wyznaczaliśmy nowe drogi i to się nie zmieni – mówi spokojnie i widzi jak Natasza się spina.

Nie wspomina o Stevie, ale oboje wiedzą, że jego prognoza się spełni. Kapitan Ameryka powróci, ponieważ to jest przeznaczenie Steve'a. Nie ma znaczenia czy on wierzy w Rogersa czy nie.

\- W nowe tysiąclecie wprowadzę was osobiście – informuje kobietę i dziennikarka nabiera rumieńców.

\- Skąd ta pewność? – pyta kobieta.

\- Och, kiedy pan Hammer będzie zastanawiał się nad tym jak znaleźć kolejny dobry sposób na zabicie kogoś, ja sprawię, że ropa przestanie być nam potrzebna – oznajmia jej. – Będziemy mieli na wyciągnięcie ręki źródło czystej energii, które będzie dostępne dla każdego. Koniec z awariami sieci energetycznej, spalinami samochodów – dodaje i uśmiecha się, ponieważ wpatrują się w niego z niedowierzaniem, a Hammer kipi z wściekłości.

ooo

Natasza zdejmuje naszyjnik od niego, który wybrała Pepper. Potts zresztą skopuje buty z obolałych pewnie stóp. Nie jest aż tak późno, aby nie mógł zejść do warsztatu, ale jest tak wyczerpany, że opada po prostu na swoją kanapę i trochę zaskoczony odkrywa, że na stoliku leży zimna już kawa, którą podawano na stołówce w jego budynku na MIT. Ma ochotę krzyknąć na alarm, ponieważ najwyraźniej ktoś się tutaj ponownie włamał, ale Natasza patrzy na niego sugestywnie.

Steve musiał zostawić to tutaj jako gest pokoju. I naprawdę zimna kawa jest kiepskim pomysłem. Powinien czuć się tanio, ale zamiast tego reaktor łukowy przypomina o sobie i to nie jest przyjemne uczucie, więc znika w swojej sypialni zanim Natasza dostrzeże to błękitne paskudztwo. Marzy o rozpięciu marynarki, ale do tej pory pokazał się w ten sposób tylko Pepper. Pewnie w pewnym momencie będą musieli przejść poważną rozmowę z Happym, ale nie znali się jeszcze aż tak dobrze.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi trochę go zaskakuje.

\- Tony? – pyta niepewnie Pepper.

\- Proszę – krzyczy, wciągając na siebie zwykły ciemny t-shirt, którego struktura blokuje niebieskie światło bijące z jego klatki piersiowej.

Nie potrafił nigdy zasnąć przy włączonym świetle, a to niemal jak jego najgorszy koszmar.

Pepper wślizguje się do jego sypialni boso, a jej tren powłóczy za nią dokładnie tak jak powinien. Może trochę mniej dostojnie.

\- Czy ja zapłaciłem za tę suknię? – pyta ciekawie i Pepper przewraca oczami.

\- Tak – odpowiada kobieta. – To prezent na moje ostatnie urodziny, o których zapomniałeś – dodaje Potts.

\- Auć, musiało mnie sporo kosztować – stwierdza i uśmiecha się tylko szerzej. – Natasza…

\- Jest w salonie i chyba tam zostanie. Chce być na tym samym piętrze, co ty – informuje go Pepper. – Nie była jedyną, która miała na ciebie oko – dodaje Potts.

\- Happy – zaczyna Tony.

\- Steve był na imprezie – oznajmia mu Pepper, zaskakująco spokojnym tonem. – Nie podszedł, ale cały czas cię obserwował. Natasza musiała go widzieć, bo dawała mu znaki. W większości, że wszystko gra, ale i tak nie odszedł. Po prostu stał z boku i skanował salę. Wiesz, jak Rhodey, gdy wychodzimy gdziekolwiek na otwarte pole – wyjaśnia Potts.

\- To żołnierskie przyzwyczajenie – odpowiada.

Steve robił tak przez cały czas, gdy tylko ruszali się gdziekolwiek. Albo podczas burz, gdy gałęzie biły w okno. Zawsze musiał wiedzieć co to za odgłosy, chociaż w pustym domu byli tylko oni dwaj. I może to powinno go również zaalarmować. Sądził jednak, że to słodkie, że Rogers tak poważnie traktował kwestię jego bezpieczeństwa.

\- I? – pyta Tony, ponieważ gdzieś tam musi czaić się morał.

Pepper wpatruje się w niego mniej pewnie.

\- Wiem, że cię zranił… - zaczyna kobieta.

\- Pepper – mówi ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie, daj mi dokończyć. TARCZA nie miała pojęcia o was – przypomina mu Potts niepotrzebnie.

To cały czas wraca do niego jak cholerny bumerang. Jednak to jedynie drobny szczegół, a całość przedstawia się całkiem inaczej. Zna ten typ retoryki. I nie chce popełniać starych błędów.

\- Nie był zadowolony, że on osobiście nie został przydzielony do twojej ochrony – wylicza Pepper bezlitośnie, ponieważ jest okropną kobietą.

I może ratowała go stadem prawników, ale kto miał ratować go przed Pepper?

\- Przyszedł dzisiaj specjalnie po to, aby mieć cię na oku – ciągnie dalej Potts. – I się nie narzucał. Nie wiedziałbyś nawet o jego obecności, gdybym ci nie powiedziała – dodaje, jakby to był dowód czegoś.

\- Nie narzucał się – prycha Tony. – Był w moim domu ponownie bez zaproszenia i przyniósł… - zaczyna i urywa, ponieważ Pepper patrzy na niego ewidentnie zaskoczona.

\- Co przyniósł? – pyta Potts.

\- Kawę – przyznaje ostrożnie.

Pepper unosi brew, jakby czekała na wyjaśnienie.

\- Prawie na mnie jedną wylał, kiedy trafił we mnie piłką. Wtedy poznaliśmy się – przyznaje. – I to koniec opowieści – kłamie.

Między nimi było jeszcze wiele cholernych kaw.

\- Niczego nie sugeruję – wycofuje się Pepper niemal natychmiast na widok jego miny. – Mówię jedynie to co widzę.

\- A ja widzę, że jesteś w drużynie Kapitana Ameryki – mówi cierpko, ale Pepper potrząsa przecząco głową.

\- Nie, zawsze będę w twojej drużynie – szepcze Potts do jego ucha.

Może stał się jej superbohaterem, kiedy wraz z Jarvisem próbowali ją zasłonić przed tą cholerną kulą, której odłamków nie potrafili nadal usunąć z jego klatki piersiowej.

ooo

Tony stara się trzymać Nataszę z dala od swojego warsztatu, co nie jest takie łatwe. Romanoff ma tendencje do obserwowania go przy pracy, co jest lekko irytujące. Nawet Pepper nie patrzyła mu tak na ręce.

\- Możesz przestać? – pyta, kiedy palce Nataszy prześlizgują się po części zbroi.

Musiał ją zdemontować, aby Romanoff nie doniosła, że buduje kolejnego – tym razem ludzkich rozmiarów robota. W końcu nie umawiali się z Furym, że nie będzie transferu informacji. Nie ma też wątpliwości co do tego, że kobieta z jakiegoś powodu go nie cierpi.

Natasza spogląda na niego spokojnie, zimno i czuje dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Najchętniej zamknąłby się w zbroi i sprawdził repulsory. Jeśli udałoby mu się zbalansować ich moc, byłby w stanie latać. Jest tego pewien. Wszystkie obliczenia się zgadzają i teraz to kwestia praktyki. Ale jego zbroja pozostaje w stanie rozkładu i pewnie w nocy będzie zmuszony wymyślić sposób, aby Jarvis scalał ją w jedność bez udziału jego siły fizycznej. Nadal szybko się męczy, chociaż odzyskał sporo z dawnej sprawności.

\- Naprawdę jesteś zdolny – stwierdza Natasza tonem, którego Tony nie pojmuje.

\- Zdolny? – prycha.

Użyłby wielu innych słów na opisanie swoich dokonań i zalet, ale to jedno jest po prostu nieadekwatne. Słabe, a on przyjemność znajduje tylko w sile.

\- Jesteś egocentryczny i lubisz robić wiele hałasu. Nie wiedziałam, że coś za tym idzie – przyznaje kobieta. – Nie miałam pojęcia, co Steve w tobie widział – dodaje i Tony sztywnieje.

Patrzy na nią, starając się samym wzrokiem dać jej do zrozumienia, że to temat zakazany, ale Natasza ignoruje go, dotykając złotej powierzchni blachy, którą Jarvis pokrywał lakierem wczorajszej nocy. Poszczególne elementy są porozrzucane po warsztacie w przypadkowych miejscach, ale Romanoff podąża wzrokiem od jednej części do drugiej.

\- Steve nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby stało ci się coś złego – zaczyna kobieta i Tony wie, że jej nie powstrzyma. – Dyrektor poprosił nas kilka miesięcy temu, abyśmy wtopili się w tłum. Twój ojciec był długoletnim przyjacielem ludzi, których dobrze znamy i z którymi mamy wspólne cele – ciągnie dalej Natasza. – Nie byłeś tym, kogo się spodziewaliśmy. Mieliśmy twoje zdjęcia, ale broda nam jakoś umknęła. Wydajesz się starszy, kiedy kpisz – wyjaśnia mu, a on naprawdę nie ma czasu ani ochoty tego słuchać. – Kapitana dopiero rozmroziliśmy i dyrektor uznał, że trochę wolności, życia poza bazą będzie dobrą kuracją dla niego. Nadal nie odnalazł się w tym wieku.

\- Och, więc on też był pod twoją kuratelą? TARCZA spuszcza z oka kogokolwiek? – prycha, ale kobieta wydaje się nieporuszona.

Tony nie wie jakim cudem jej twarz pozostaje tak nieruchoma. To na pewno nie jest normalne. I pewnie jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej, uznałby, że kobieta nie ma uczuć, ale było coś takiego w jej głosie, że po prostu wiedział, że sytuacja między nią, a Stevem jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana. I nie chciał znać szczegółów.

\- Tylko tych, którzy nie mają znaczenia – przyznaje Natasza i patrzy na niego wymownie.

Jego warsztat jest wypełniony różnego rodzaju urządzeniami. Nie mają one bezpośrednio militarnego przeznaczenia, ale w zasadzie w dzisiejszych czasach jako broni można było użyć wszystkiego. Ma protokoły, które zabezpieczają Jarvisa, a jeśli one zawiodą – program zostanie wykasowany. I wie, że to będzie ciężkie dla nich obu, ale sztuczna inteligencja poparł jego decyzję. Nie mógł się dostać w niepowołane ręce.

\- Kapitan nie jest zadowolony z tego, że nie ma go tutaj – dodaje Natasza.

\- Cóż… Jego problem. Ja jestem z tego bardzo zadowolony – kłamie i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wie w zasadzie jak wygląda prawda.

Odwraca wzrok, ponieważ Natasza patrzy na niego tak, jakby go rozgryzała w tej chwili. Ma ochotę ją wyrzucić, problem w tym, że on też podpisał dokumenty dla Fury'ego, obiecując współpracę. To nie wydawało się wtedy takim złym pomysłem. Miał ochronę za darmo. Teraz jednak nie potrafi dostrzec profitów, które przychodziły z Nataszy. Spowalniała jego prace, kręcąc się przez cały czas w warsztacie. A nie mógł jej wyrzucić na piętra wyżej, bo Fury zrozumiałby, że nie tyle potrzebuje ochroniarza – co świadomości, że jednak nie jest sam.

I nie jest świrem, wie, że po tak stresogennych sytuacjach po prostu ludzie różnie reagują, ale jednak były szpieg KGB w jego warsztacie, który na pewno nie jest lojalny względem niego – jako jego zabezpieczenie – to trochę za wiele. I nie wie nawet dlaczego Pepper pozwoliła mu na to.

\- Mojego zaufania… - zaczyna sucho, ale Natasza prycha, przerywając mu.

\- Zaufania? – kpi kobieta. – Steve tak bardzo topi się we własnym poczuciu winy, że umyka mu, że nigdy nie przyznałeś wprost kim jesteś. To nawet nie było jego zadanie. Ja byłam oddelegowana do niańczenia was obu. Mieliście się nigdy nie spotkać – wyjaśnia mu Natasza.

I Tony po prostu musi przewrócić oczami.

\- Poważnie? I dlatego przypadkowo był na kursie, który również zawierał moje zajęcia? – kpi, a Natasza patrzy na niego twardo.

\- Zapisał się na nie, ponieważ chciał wiedzieć więcej, żebyście mieli więcej wspólnych tematów. Nie chciał czuć się jak idiota przy swoim chłopaku-geniuszu – informuje go kobieta głosem wypranym z emocji.

I nawet Jarvis brzmi przy niej ludzko, co jest pewnym osiągnięciem. Tony nie wie czy tego uczą w szkole dla szpiegów, ale w jednej chwili w jego głowie pojawia się cholerny zamęt, a wszystko do tej pory było jasne i klarowne.

\- Miał wrócić do bazy po wakacyjnych zajęciach – ciągnie dalej Romanoff. – Ale poprosił Fury'ego o przydział do tego samego zadania co ja, żeby mieć powód, aby zostać na kampusie. Dyrektor się zgodził. To był dobry czas, żeby sprawdzić jak Kapitan radzi sobie w nowych czasach. A zadanie nie było na tyle trudne, żebym nie mogła mieć oka na ciebie i niego – przyznaje.

I patrzy na niego jakoś tak dziwnie, a Tony ma ochotę tylko się schować. Pepper jest poza jego zasięgiem. Rhodey ma spotkanie w Waszyngtonie. Może udałoby mu się dolecieć tam jeszcze dzisiaj, ale to wiele nie zmieniało. Natasza zapewne podążyłaby za nim, nawet gdyby poprosił Happy'ego do odcięcia jej drogi.

Nie wie za bardzo jak powinien zareagować. Steve faktycznie nigdy nie prosił go o pomoc przy tych wszystkich projektach, które zadawano im na kursie przygotowawczym. Tony jednak zwalał to na ogromną ambicję Rogersa. Pytania się jednak zdarzały i wtedy starał się mówić językiem zrozumiałym dla każdego, ale może faktycznie gubił go gdzieś po drodze, a mężczyzna nie zatrzymywał go. I normalnie naprawdę ucieszyłby się, że ktokolwiek podjął taki wysiłek – nadrabiając wiele; teraz w pełni to rozumiał. A jednak coś gorzkiego wypełnia mu usta i nie potrafi zrozumieć dlaczego Natasza nie może, do jasnej cholery, dać mu spokojnie pracować.

Kobieta chyba jednak potrafi czytać w myślach. Albo wie, że nie wyciągnie od niego żadnej reakcji, bo kiedy Tony unosi młotek, aby coś zniszczyć, Natasza otwiera szklane drzwi i wychodzi, zabezpieczając je kodem, którego jej nie podał.

ooo

Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy próbuje obejrzeć po prostu wiadomości i twarz Steve'a atakuje go nawet w telewizji. Kamery na ulicach pokazują jak Rogers biegnie boso przez kilka ulic za zbiegiem. Steve ma na sobie zwykłą białą koszulkę i jego spodnie wydają się z innej epoki – poprzedniej, jak podpowiada mu intuicja. Nie ma nawet rumieńców na swojej twarzy, kiedy dopada zbiega, nie bojąc się wcale tego, że biegną po zatłoczonej ulicy do tego pod prąd.

I Tony zamiera, kiedy mężczyzna obraca się, a potem oddaje kilka strzałów, a Steve wyrywa drzwi taksówki i stara się nimi – niczym tarczą, osłonić przechodniów, którzy wgapiają się w niego w czystym szoku. Czyli jednak coś potrafi zaskoczyć Nowojorczyków, po tym jak Baner zrównał z ziemią prawie połowę Manhattanu.

Prowadzący wiadomości spekuluje, ale Tony nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od rozmazanego zdjęcia twarzy Steve'a. Gdyby nie znał tak dobrze jego ciała – może nie odgadłby nawet na pierwszym miejscu, że to Rogers. Nikt jednak nie porusza się równie szybko i pewnie. Nikt nie ochraniałby przechodniów drzwiami od taksówki.

Nie potrafi nie zastanawiać się co jest grane. Natasza tego poranka odebrała telefon. Słyszał ją wyraźnie i czuł jak jej wzrok przelotnie spoczął na nim. Nie powiedziała ani słowa, więc nie pytał. Nie miał też sił zejść do warsztatu. Dwa pożary przekonały go, że przez cholernego Rogersa nie jest się w stanie nawet skupić. I telewizja miała przynieść ukojenie, ale trąbiono o nieznanym bohaterze. A potem twarz Steve'a pojawiła się na ekranie i nie potrafił po prostu nie patrzeć.

Zbieg zresztą chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma wyjścia. Prezenterka wiadomości informuje o samobójstwie nieznanego mężczyzny i Tony naprawdę nie wie co myśleć. To mocno odbiega od tego, co ludzie normalnie robią w takich chwilach. I pewnie Natasza nie poda mu żadnych szczegółów.

Romanoff patrzy na niego, a on na nią. Patrzą na siebie tak po prostu, jakby ona wiedziała. A on jeszcze nie do końca jest pewien do jakich informacji ma dostęp ta kobieta, ale zamierza to z niej wyciągnąć. Steve nie wydaje się ranny. Przynajmniej nie widać obrażeń na żadnym z wielu ujęć, które prezentują wiadomości. Tony jednak czułby się lepiej, gdyby Natasza to potwierdziła, ale powstrzymuje się przed zapytaniem, bo może to byłoby odkrycie kart, których nawet nie chce dotykać.

Informacja o tym, że Kapitan Ameryka został odnaleziony – zapewne miała pojawić się w mediach już niebawem. On ma firmę do prowadzenia, rynek do podbicia, inwestorów do flirtowania i genialne wynalazki do skonstruowania. Chce się pozbyć również Nataszy ze swojego domu, bo wzrok kobiety nie raz i nie dwa zatrzymywał się na jego klatce piersiowej, jakby wiedziała, że ukrywa coś pod swoją koszulką. I może Fury bardziej chroni reaktor łukowy niż jego osobę, ale w tej chwili są jednością i na razie nic na to nie poradzi.

Odwraca głowę, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy i po prostu zmienia kanał.

ooo

Alarm w jego wieży rozlega się tego samego dnia i Jarvis zabezpiecza wejścia. Natasza spogląda na niego, jakby nie miała pojęcia gdzie go ukryć. Przestrzeń tego piętra mieszkalnego jest cudowne otwarta. Szczególnie lubi widok na Manhattan, ale to może stanowić problem.

\- Do sypialni – rzuca Romanoff.

\- Chyba żartujesz – warczy, ponieważ Happy już jest przy nim.

Vanko na pewno nie przejdzie koło agentki TARCZY, która pewnie zabija gołymi rękami. Zresztą kobieta wyciąga z nogawki swoich bardzo obcisłych spodni pistolet. I Tony pojęcia nie ma jak zmieściła tam broń. Melduje coś do swojego zegarka, co jest tak starym zagraniem, że może sięga czasów 'Casablanki'.

\- Do sypialni, Stark! – krzyczy do niego Romanoff, ale w zasadzie jest za późno.

Tony spodziewał się, że Vanko będzie obchodził protokoły Jarvisa jakąś dobrą godzinę, ale ten po prostu wysadza drzwi. Jest o wiele starszy od niego, co nie dziwi. Facet jest też ogromny, jakby rosyjska wersja Steve'a z kablami połyskującymi napięciem elektrycznym stanęła przed nim. Na jego piersi widzi wyraźnie przymocowany reaktor łukowy i ma ochotę przekląć.

\- Dlaczego nigdy mi nic nie mówicie? – warczy. – Jarvis ostrzał – rzuca, ponieważ tak, zamontował coś specjalnego nawet w swoim cholernym korytarzu, ponieważ Fury jak zawsze bronił mu dostępu do informacji.

Myślał, że ma do czynienia z szaleńcem. Nikt nie mówił, że ten szaleniec jest też śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Jego urządzenie wydaje się śmiesznie nieskomplikowane, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Natasza ma na sobie jedynie skórzane wdzianko, na które miło popatrzeć. Romanoff zresztą oddaje serię strzałów – fatalnie celnych, ale Vanko uderza w nią nawet nie ruszając się z miejsca. Działko dostaje kolejnym kablem, a kule po prostu lądują w ścianie.

\- Indukcja – stwierdza Tony, ponieważ to całkiem oczywiste. – Ale słabo – dodaje i zamiera, bo Steve pojawia się w drzwiach z facetem z łukiem i to zapewne nie Robin Hood.

Happy próbuje go odciągnąć, skutkiem czego dostaje od Vanko i Tony ma wrażenie, że facet chce go po prostu na osobności. Steve pewnie już odgadł, że oberwanie kablem oznacza również porażenie elektryczne, ale Romanoff jakimś cudem wstaje na chwiejnych nogach i znowu zaczyna strzelać. I Tony ma ochotę wyciągnąć do góry pięść w geście zwycięstwa, ale Vanko uśmiecha się w jego stronę wrednie, a potem obrywa prosto w brzuch, czując się tak, jakby przez całe jego ciało przeszedł impuls elektryczny. Nie ma pojęcia co to oznacza dla jego reaktora, ale wie jedno – nie ma to wielkiego znaczenia, bo za nim była szyba, a teraz spada bezwładnie.

\- Tony? – pyta Jarvis swoim spokojnym tonem.

\- Zbroja! Namierz mnie po głosie! – wrzeszczy, nie wiedząc czy cieszyć się, że znajdowali się na najwyższym piętrze wieży, bo przed nim dobra minuta lotu.

Czy ten sam fakt przeklinać, ponieważ nie ma szans na przeżycie. Ma wrażenie, że odłamki w jego piersi przemieszczają się grawitacyjnie, ale to tylko wrażenie. Zresztą ma ochotę wrzasnąć jeszcze raz, gdy widzi ponad sobą Steve'a. I wie, że Vanko nie wyrzucił również jego. Rogers po prostu skoczył i jego ciało jest ułożone tak, aby lecieć jak najszybciej. I cholera, ale wtedy zbroja uderza w niego. I to wejście do metalowej puszki nie jest aż tak przyjemne.

\- Repulsory! – krzyczy, chociaż to bez sensu.

Jarvis słyszy go też po cichu. W jego uszach jednak nadal szumi, a obraz zmienia się i widzi siatki budynków, prędkość swojego własnego lotu, która się zmniejsza, a potem Steve go mija i Tony po prostu nie może. Kieruje się w dół, łapiąc Rogersa, ale facet naprawdę wiele waży, więc obraca ich tak, że kiedy już uderzają w chodnik, to jego plecy spotykają się z betonem, co też cholernie boli.

Przez chwilę panuje cisza i wie, że ludzie gromadzą się, aby na nich spojrzeć. To Nowy Jork, a to zobowiązuje. Steve unosi się na rękach i spogląda na niego trochę zaskoczony, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić z faktem, że wylądował ma metalowym wielkim robocie, w którego zamienia się Tony. Dla faceta z lat dwudziestych to pewnie tak wygląda.

\- Tony? – pyta niepewnie Steve i uderza kilka razy palcem w metalową obudowę.

Nie ma sił na rozmowy teraz.

\- Chcesz podwózkę do góry? – pyta rzeczowo, ponieważ zostawili tam Robin Hooda i wściekłą Nataszę.

Nie ma wątpliwości, że Vanko nie ma szans, ale chciałby, aby jego mieszkanie nie zostało ponownie zdemolowane. Steve mruga tak, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że u góry toczy się walka. I Tony podaje mu dłoń, zanim sprawdza moc w zbroi. Wszystko jednak wydaje się w porządku. Lakier się porysował, ale to jeszcze tego wieczoru mogli naprawić.

Wzbijają się w powietrze, ponieważ mogą i Jarvis bardzo pomysłowo zainstalował przed jego wzrokiem jeszcze jeden wskaźnik. Teraz balansowanie jest niczym lot samolotem. Widzi każdy odchył i nigdy nie lubił gier komputerowych aż tak bardzo, ale cieszy się, że Pepper starała się go wychować jak każdego nastolatka. Lądują na jego piętrze, przez rozwalone okno i Natasza patrzy na zbroję zaskoczona. Nie atakuje tylko dlatego, że Steve zachowuje się niezwykle spokojnie. Hełm nie pozwala na zobaczenie jego twarzy o czym zapomniał.

Vanko warczy i rzuca się w ich kierunku i Tony strzela, bo dlaczego nie. Repulsory są tak cudownie eleganckie. Nie ma nic przeciwko laserom, ale uważa je za nudne. Podobnie jak przecinanie jego kanapy kablem. Facet mógł naprawdę wymyślić ciekawsze urządzenie zagłady – czy coś. Tony strzela jeszcze raz, spychając go do windy. I najchętniej zwiózłby go w dół. Problem w tym, że facet ma reaktor łukowy. Nie wygląda na jego projekt, ale z pewnością jest stabilny i działa. Jarvis namierza go zresztą z łatwością i niewielki wybuch powala Vanko na podłogę. Gaśnica w windzie uruchamia się i przez chwilę wszystko jest pokryte proszkiem, ale przynajmniej wokół nie roznosi się zapach palonego mięsa. Sam poparzył się kilkukrotnie i to naprawdę nie jest miłe uczucie.

Kable Vanko leżą bezwładnie wzdłuż jego ciała i facet przeklina coś po rosyjsku od czego Natasza krzywi się.

\- Dorwę cię, Stark – informuje go i Tony nie może nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Poważnie? Jako dzieciak budowałem lepszy sprzęt – prycha w odpowiedzi. – Spędziłeś więcej czasu na siłowni i proponowałbym ci tam zostać – rzuca jeszcze, kiedy Natasza zakuwa faceta w kajdanki, co jest wyjątkowo dziwnym widokiem.

Może teoretycznie powinno go to podniecać, ale Vanko jest pokryty proszkiem gaśnicowym, a Romanoff ma w paru miejscach przeciętą koszulkę. Tony zerka niepewnie na Steve'a, który z kolei jest chyba zafascynowany jego zbroją.

\- Ktoś dzwonił do dyrektora? – pyta rzeczowo Robin Hood.

ooo

Pepper patrzy na niego w szoku i pewnie zmyje mu głowę. Tony jednak opiera się o ścianę swojego zdemolowanego salonu, sugestywnie milcząc, ponieważ Fury ewidentnie chce jego zbroję, a na to się nie umawiali. Pepper jeszcze nie wykonała magicznego telefonu do prawników, ale sądząc po jej złości – to miało się stać wcześniej niż później.

\- I ten Vanko miał reaktor taki jak twój? – upewnia się Potts. – Dlaczego niczego nam nie powiedziałeś? – warczy Pepper jak lwica, którą jest.

\- Ponieważ a) musiałby dodać, że Vanko zbudował broń, która działa na reaktor; b) nie chciał przyznać, że są tutaj dla reaktora; c) nie chciał, abym sam zbudował własną broń – wyjaśnia Tony. – Najprawdopodobniej wszystko trzy na raz.

\- Tony – mówi Steve, patrząc na niego tak dziwnie.

I nie, nie zapomniał, że facet skoczył za nim. Po prostu nie wie co z tym zrobić. Jarvis nie ma podobnego zachowania w protokołach. Nie potrafi tego przeanalizować w tej chwili.

\- Stark, zdejmij tą cholerną zbroję – warczy Fury. – Myślałem, że nie produkujesz już broni – przypomina mu cierpko.

\- To nie broń. To służy do obrony – informuje go Tony spokojnie. – I nie ściągam jej. Kto wie ilu świrów jeszcze ukryliście przede mną. Właśnie… Gdzie jest Banner? – pyta rzeczowo.

Pepper zerka na niego, a potem unosi brew do góry, naprawdę cholernie wysoko.

\- Nie umiesz jej ściągnąć? – upewnia się kobieta.

I to śmieszne, bo nie widzi jego twarzy. Nie może odczytać zatem jak bardzo trafiła.

\- Nie umiesz jej ściągnąć – wzdycha Potts, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

\- Nie w tej chwili, ale pracuję nad tym. Na pewno dzisiejszą kolację jemy razem, a Jarvis zamówił już szklarzy… - zaczyna.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu – jęczy Pepper, jakby to był naprawdę najgorszy dzień w jego życiu, a potem podchodzi do niego i łapie za metalowy hełm, który jednak nie puszcza.

Tony próbował już własnymi wspomaganymi rękami, ale to bez skutku. Metal ślizga się o siebie i wydaje nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Poza tym zarysował kolejną część zbroi, a nie chce spędzić całej nocy na lakierowaniu.

\- Tony – jęczy Pepper.

\- Dzisiaj zbuduje urządzenie do ściągania tego. Po prostu wszystko jest ciężkie. Działa tylko, kiedy jest w komplecie – wyjaśnia.

Nie bardzo wie kogo pociesza bardziej. Najchętniej skorzystałby z toalety. W środku jest z pięćdziesiąt stopni, a jego żebra są obite od tego z jaką prędkością wpadł do środka swojego obecnego więzienia.

\- Mogę? – pyta Steve.

I cholera, ale musiał ich zajść od tyłu. Albo Tony musi wbudować kolejne sensory.

To nie ma jednak zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, bo Rogers wyrywa hełm ze zbroi, uwalniając go, ale Tony przełyka ciężko na widok kabli, które zwisają smętnie z kawałka metalu. A potem zbroja tak po prostu odpada od niego, rozdzielając się na składowe.

Steve wygląda na przerażonego i oddaje mu hełm, jakby ten parzył, a potem zerka na jego klatkę piersiową. Vanko rozdarł jego koszulkę. Reaktor łukowy połyskuje więc zimno, Steve nie wydaje się jednak brzydzić. Jego oczy rozszerzają się, usta rozchylają – Tony pamięta ten widok dość dobrze, bo Rogers patrzył na niego podobnie zawsze przed tym, kiedy zaczynał go całować.

Steve jednak sięga dłonią, jakby chciał dotknąć reaktora, ale powstrzymuje się i czerwieni, spuszczając wzrok, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany. I Tony czuje jak mocno bije jego serce. Adrenalina nadal krąży w jego żyłach, więc podnosi się na palcach, prawie opuszczając na swoje stopy hełm i całuje Rogersa prosto w usta, bo cholera, ale Steve wyskoczył za nim jak ostatni idiota.

\- Stark! To Kapitan Ameryka – informuje go cierpko Fury, więc Tony odrywa się.

\- Wiem – odpowiada, uśmiechając się wrednie, a potem wraca do całowania, ponieważ mają sporo do nadrobienia.


End file.
